


Not cool bro

by orphan_account



Category: Loonateen
Genre: I'm just trying to get something else under the tag, This isn't yeorry, choerry mention, i need to sleep, yeojin mention, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cool kind chinese bro TheFrog8 has something to tell everyone.Yah, how many of these random stories do I have to write?ㅠㅠㅠㅠ Ao3, you guys should review your rules!





	Not cool bro

"Stan LOONA"

Wonwoo laughed behind the cellphone. He was helping Minghao record his vlive after his bandmate and friend asked him for help. "I need to tell everyone something important" he said. Apparently that something was that popular orbit hashtag.

"Is that really all you were going to say? You made me stop my game for 1 sentence?"

"Sorry, no. I was going to say something else but my brain just went aaaAAAhfkshd. I also wanted to say it out loud, it's funny. It makes me feel powerful somehow???"

"Okay. Can I go back to my pc now?"

"No! Wait. Sorry, now I'll say what I wanted to tell everyone." 

Minghao cleared his throat and sat properly. 

"Guys, you know...the people you follow on instagram, the ones you buy concert tickets for, the ones that sing your favorite songs...they are humans. We are humans, just like you. Yes, we sing and dance. This is our job. But that's it, we are still like you. We want you to respect us, to know that we can fall in love and that there are certain things that we find disrespectful and disgusting. We hope that you can fall in love as well, not because we ask you to do it, but because you feel ready. Take your time, don't rush. And let us do the same. Please don't live in a dream and live your life properly without bothering anyone. 

And Stan LOONA"

Wonwoo whispered "wow" before ending the vlive under Minghao's order.

"What was that for? You say important stuff like this all the time, but why did you did it now? Why at-" Wonwoo saw the hour on Minghao's phone before giving it back to him, "- at 3 am? Did you got all philosophical again?"

The Chinese member laughed a little. "There was no wine involved this time. It's just...you know how people ship idols and write stories about it?"

Wonwoo scrunched his face in disgust. "Yeah...I understand why, it's fun but some people push their ships into our faces. Did I tell you about that one carat? weird person..."

"Yes, there are a bunch of weird people in this world. I saw there was an inappropriate story about underage sex in one of my favorite tags and got mad. A guy can't read it's fluff in peace man..."

"Ew. Wait. You read fanfics?"

"You don't?"

"No...I'm too scared"

"Don't be. Not gonna lie and say that everything is flowers and happiness, there are some really fcked up stories, but most of them are actually nice."

"Huh, if you say so..." 

Wonwoo said goodbye to the younger and went back to play before bed time. Minghao stayed on his seat, thinking.

"Yeorry...you girls deserve better." He sighed. "Why can't people understand? Yeojin is just a kid, an small frog! And Choerry? She's also young! I'm so tired. Seriously can't wait until the world finally gets it..."


End file.
